hollywoodconsiderationfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman (1989)
Batman is a 1989 action film based on the popular DC comic series of the same name, directed by Tim Burton and starring Michael Keaton, Jack Nicholson, Kim Basinger, and Robert Wuhl. The film is about Bruce Wayne, who is secretly notorious crimefighter Batman, fighting against The Joker while trying to protect a new reporter, Vicki Vale, from being killed by the villain. Considered versions 1st version: The first draft was written in 1980 by Tom Mankiewicz, the co-writer of Superman. It would focus on the seperate origins of Batman and Robin. The villains would be The Joker and The Penguin. The release date would have been 1985 and the budget was $20 million. The project was shelved when the producers were booted off the production. Considered for roles Bruce Wayne/Batman, played by Michael Keaton : Considered: *Alec Baldwin *Jeff Bridges *Matthew Broderick *Pierce Brosnan *Kevin Costner *Tom Cruise *Daniel Day-Lewis *Robert Downey, Jr. *Emilio Estevez *Harrison Ford *Michael J. Fox *Mel Gibson *Tom Hanks *Kevin Kline *Bill Murray *Dennis Quaid *Kurt Russell *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Tom Selleck *Charlie Sheen *Kevin Spacey *Patrick Swayze *Bruce Willis Jack Napier/The Joker, played by Jack Nicholson : Considered: *David Bowie *Tim Curry *Willem Dafoe *John Lithgow *James Woods *Robin Williams: He was also considered for The Riddler in Batman Forever (1995). Vicki Vale, played by Kim Basinger *Michelle Pfieffer: Burton suggested her after Sean Young's departure, but Keaton was dating Pfeiffer at the time, and thought it might be awkward. She would then, of course, play Catwoman in the sequel. *Sean Young: She was originally cast as Vale, until she broke her collarbone during a horse-riding scene (the scene was then hastily written out of the script). : Considered: *Rosanna Arquette *Ellen Barkin *Kate Capshaw *Glenn Close *Jamie Lee Curtis *Joan Cusack *Geena Davis *Judy Davis *Denny Dillon *Robin Duke *Christine Ebersole *Mia Farrow *Carrie Fisher *Bridget Fonda *Jodie Foster *Teri Garr *Melanie Griffith *Linda Hamilton *Daryl Hannah *Goldie Hawn *Mariel Hemingway *Barbara Hershey *Holly Hunter *Angelica Huston *Amy Irving *Diane Keaton *Diane Lane *Jessica Lange *Kay Lenz *Lori Loughlin *Julia Louis-Dreyfuss *Virginia Madsen *Kelly McGills *Bette Midler *Catherine O'Hara *Tatum O'Neal *Sarah Jessica Parker *Molly Ringwald *Meg Ryan *Susan Sarandon *Jane Seymour *Cybill Shepherd *Brooke Shields *Sissy Spacek *Mary Steenburgen *Sharon Stone *Meryl Streep *Lea Thompson *Kathleen Turner *Sela Ward *Sigourney Weaver *Debra Winger : Auditioned: *Patsy Kensit Alfred Pennyworth, played by Michael Gough *David Niven: Was on a cast wish-list during the time of the first version. Commisioner Gordon, played by Pat Hingle *William Holden: Was on a cast wish-list during the time of the first version. Harvey Dent, played by Billy Dee Williams *Don Johnson *Dale Midkiff Robin (cancelled) *Kiefer Sutherland: Was offered the part before the character was written out of the film. Considered directors *Alex Cox: Was offered the chance but declined. *David Cronenberg: Was offered the chance but declined. During the 1st version: *Joe Dante *Ivan Reitman Considered producers *Benjamin Melniker and Michael Uslan: Booted off the production of the first version, which led to the film being shelved. Considered for music *Michael Jackson: Was offered the chance to write songs for the movie, but turned it down due to contract commitments. Ironically, that job then went to Prince.